prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 2, 2012 Smackdown results
The November 2, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 30, 2012 at the Crown Center in Fayetteville, North Carolina. Summary Five days after two KO Punches allowed Big Show to reign supreme over Sheamus and capture the World Heavyweight Title at Hell in a Cell, the giant joined forces with The Miz to overcome The Celtic Warrior & Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston in a furious main event. Meanwhile, when Alberto Del Rio helped the Barrett Barrage steamroll over Randy Orton, the food flew in a fierce post-match brawl between The Viper and The Mexican Aristocrat. The Miz opened the self-professed “most must-see WWE talk show in history” by mentioning a few of the events that are currently taking WWE by storm: the “AJ scandal,” Brad Maddox going “rogue” and costing Ryback his WWE Title Hell in a Cell Match against CM Punk and — much to his apparent amusement — Sheamus losing the World Heavyweight Championship to Big Show at the same pay-per-view. The Celtic Warrior, Miz's guest — who made no excuses for Sunday's loss to Big Show before hitting White Noise on the giant on Raw — admitted to the instigating Awesome One that he was somewhat humbled by the defeat. But before he could comment on his renewed intensity for their upcoming Survivor Series World Title rematch, Miz interrupted, igniting a war of words over whether Sheamus could beat Big Show and whether Miz could beat Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston. Five days after he & Rey Mysterio overcame The Prime Time Players at Hell in a Cell, Sin Cara locked horns with Darren Young in an explosive one-on-one contest. In the height of the action, despite the high-octane offense of the gravity-defying Superstar, “Mr. No Days Off” ultimately triumphed, planting his opponent with the gutbuster. Although the bell rang, the action was far from over, as Rey Mysterio and Titus O’Neil were about to step to the plate. Moments after Darren Yong defeated Sin Cara in singes competition, Titus O’Neil picked up the microphone and challenged Rey Mysterio to an impromptu match — in an attempt to sweep both the luchadores in the same night. The Ultimate Underdog evaded his adversary's aggressive attack, however, quickly rolling him up for the three-count to put the outspoken Superstar's aspirations to rest. As the smoke cleared, Mysterio & Sin Cara celebrated by mocking their foes, doing the millions of dollars dance on the ramp. As more than one competitor attempted to fill the void of the absent Assistant to the SmackDown GM — Divas Champion Eve — Booker T ordered David Otunga to face a gigantic returning WWE Superstar, The Great Khali. Following the announcement on WWE Main Event that referee Brad Maddox would be suspended indefinitely and that he would appear before the WWE Board of Directors on Thursday, the SmackDown announce team informed the WWE Universe that Maddox had been granted time to explain his side of the story, this Monday on Raw. Prior to the start of Randy Orton's match with Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio — who appeared ready to join the SmackDown announce team for the pending showdown — suddenly attacked The Viper with the help of Ricardo Rodriguez, leaving his adversary on the ringside floor. Despite this assault, the match between Orton and Barrett would carry on as scheduled, igniting a brutal firestorm of a contest. But just as The Viper looked to have gained a decisive advantage over his opponent, Del Rio and Rodriguez reemerged, bringing yet another distraction to the table. As Orton proceeded to headbutt The Mexican Aristocrat's personal ring announcer off the apron — Barrett seized the opportunity, rolling up WWE's Apex Predator up for the three-count. But while Del Rio was bragging in the back on his persistent belief that he was WWE's “new Apex Predator,” Orton caught up with him, igniting a fierce backstage brawl that stretched all the way to catering — as the two fierce Superstars destroyed everything in sight. In the midst of the chaos, collateral damage inevitably took shape, as Rodriguez found himself covered with food and Matt Striker got “just desserts.” As a result, on the out-of-control confrontation between The Viper and The Mexican Aristocrat, it was later announced that Randy Orton will take on Alberto Del Rio in a Falls Count Anywhere Match, this Tuesday on SuperSmackDown LIVE on Syfy from Birmingham, England. Much to David Otunga's discontent, SmackDown General Manager Booker T ordered the coffee-drinking Superstar to face the returning Great Khali one-on-one. And while the Harvard-educated grappler would ultimately fall to the giant's Punjabi Chop, it was Natalya who seemed to be taken off her feet. After the match, the impressed third-generation Diva approached Khali for a hands-on conversation. In a fast-paced matchup between two of WWE's most high-octane Superstars, the explosive R-Truth triumphed over Justin Gabriel, hurling his South African opponent's head into the canvas for the pinfall. Meanwhile, United States Champion Antonio Cesaro had some strong words on Tout for Truth, following their altercation on Raw earlier this week. Results ; ; *Darren Young (w/ Titus O'Neil) defeated Sin Cara (w/ Rey Mysterio) (3:37) *Rey Mysterio (w/ Sin Cara) defeated Titus O'Neil (w/ Darren Young) (2:58) *Wade Barrett defeated Randy Orton (8:42) *The Great Khali defeated David Otunga (1:30) *R-Truth defeated Justin Gabriel (4:04) *Big Show & The Miz defeated Sheamus & Kofi Kingston (9:44) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery “Miz TV” with special guest Sheamus Smackdown 11.2.12.1.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.2.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.3.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.4.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.5.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.6.jpg Darren Young v Sin Cara Smackdown 11.2.12.7.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.8.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.9.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.10.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.11.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.12.jpg Rey Mysterio v Titus O'Neil Smackdown 11.2.12.13.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.14.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.15.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.16.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.17.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.18.jpg Wade Barrett v Randy Orton Smackdown 11.2.12.19.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.20.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.21.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.22.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.23.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.24.jpg The Great Khali v David Otunga Smackdown 11.2.12.25.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.26.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.27.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.28.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.29.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.30.jpg R-Truth v Justin Gabriel Smackdown 11.2.12.31.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.32.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.33.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.34.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.35.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.36.jpg Big Show & The Miz v Kofi Kingston & Sheamus Smackdown 11.2.12.37.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.38.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.39.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.40.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.41.jpg Smackdown 11.2.12.42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #689 at CAGEMATCH.net * #689 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events